The Oyster - AKA the Time Alex and Sam Played Matchmaker
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Rains-and-bows prompted - Could you please make a story about the supercorp and the oyster? Pleeaaassee!


"Lena is gay and wants to bang your brains out."

"What?!" Kara puts down her phone and stares open mouthed at her sister.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, why did you say it?!"

"Umm, because it's true? Even Sam thinks so!" Alex says firmly.

"No, she's not. She has a thing for James."

And sometimes; sometimes Alex wants to smack her dense sibling over the head.

"She HAD a thing for James. Until she realized she was just projecting her feelings for you onto him."

"What? No, they just didn't work out! Their schedules and - "

"Kara!" Alex interrupts, "Lena has the hots for you, just as much as you have the hots for her; and if you don't do something about it, then no offense, but you're an idiot."

Kara opens her mouth, and her jaw works for a comeback, but no words come out.

Finally, she sighs.

"Fine. If Lena does something unmistakably . . . gay during dinner then I'll ask her out. Happy?"

"Very!" Alex admits with a wide smirk.

"And if she doesn't?" Kara prompts.

"Then I will leave you to your pining." Alex pauses as they enter the restaurant. "But I guarantee you that she'll do something gay!"

"Sam, just stop, Kara doesn't like me like that and just talking about it is depressing." Lena can't hold back the whine from her voice. She's had a long day with grouchy investors, and the last thing she needs is Sam riding her ass about her crush on Kara.

"Trust me, she does! She probably just doesn't have great gaydar! After all, you did just get out of a relationship with a dude."

"Yeah, one that lasted two weeks."

"Because you were pining for Kara the whole time."

"Damn hot men, they're so distracting! Why did I even go out with him anyway?"

"Because he's tall, dark, and handsome."

"And he has that deep voice that kind of makes my panties drop." Lena swoons. "And those muscles."

"But you dumped him." Sam prompts.

"Because I felt bad for having feelings for our mutual friend while we were together. It wasn't fair to James." Lena confirms.

"Sooo . . . that means you should ask mutual friend out!"

"Oh, no! I'm going to keep my crush tucked away and hidden - where it belongs. Kara is too important to me to risk our friendship over some silly crush."

"Aarrgh!" Sam growls. "It's not some silly crush if it's mutual!"

"It's not though!" Lena is practically shouting now, and she lowers her voice as they enter the restaurant. "Kara is straight."

"Right." Sam rolls her eyes. "And so am I. Listen, you do something totally gay during dinner and if Kara has no reaction then I'll drop it. No more crush talk."

Mulling it over for a second, Lena nods.

"Deal!"

"Deal!" Sam agrees, extending her hand for a shake.

Why she ever let Sam talk her into that shot, she has no idea.

Actually, that's a lie.

She has a pretty good idea.

It probably has something to do with the fact that this is one of the new alien friendly restaurants popping up around the city, and so they offer a variety of alien alcohol.

Alcohol that Kara is currently consuming.

Kara looks so pretty wearing that button down, (Lena had popped the collar on it at some point), and her cheeks are flushed and she's giggling a bit more than normal; and she's just so . . .

Pretty.

Beautiful.

Ravishing.

She looks like a snack.

One that Lena wants to eat.

Only she can't, because Kara isn't her girlfriend.

So she settles for leaning into Kara's side, grinning when a strong hand comes up to grip her shoulder and pull her closer.

"And then Alex just decks him, right in the face!" Kara continues her story animatedly. "And she sounded so scary! She was like, 'Don't you ever mess with my sister again, punk.' And that was the first time Alex ever punched someone for me!"

Sam laughs.

"Sounds like Agent Badass over here alright!"

"What? I couldn't let him just bully Kara!"

"Imagine if he knew he'd been such an ass to Supergirl!" Sam whispers.

"Oh, I'd bet he'd shit his pants!" Lena giggles.

"Guys, Supergirl does not condone violence. It's always better to talk it out first." Kara protests.

"Oh, yeah sure; but if you had the chance to glare down Charlie Young while dressed in the Supersuit, are you saying you'd turn it down?" Alex counters.

"Well," Kara hedges. "No. But I wouldn't beat him up, either!"

"You wouldn't have too! Just one look and he'd be scared shitless!" Lena promises.

"Okay," Kara finally agrees. "It would be a little nice to see him come face to face with Supergirl."

She smirks, and Lena feels herself fall just a little bit deeper in love.

Luckily, she's saved by the server delivering their food.

"Alright, oysters for the table, an order of cheese fries, and twelve buffalo wings! Your main courses should be out shortly! Can I get you all some refills on these drinks?"

"Please!" Sam speaks for the group, and the server smiles before heading off.

Unfortunately, the arrival of the food causes Kara to release Lena, instead leaning over the table for the fries.

"Oh my Rao." She breathes, sinking her teeth into a cheese covered bite. "I declare these the best cheese fries in the city!"

"The best?" Alex teases. "In the whole city?"

"Oh, yeah, easy. Maybe the best in the whole world! The whole galaxy!"

Lena can't help but laugh at the blissful look on Kara's face. Only her best friend could be so happy over cheese fries.

Best friends.

It's a bitter thought, and Lena hates herself for the feeling it brings.

Because Kara is her best friend, and she shouldn't feel like this.

Shouldn't want more.

She should be grateful that someone like Kara wants to be her friend.

She looks ashamedly down at the table, before Sam clears her throat and catches her eye.

 _"Do something gay!"_ Sam mouths, and Lena blushes.

But then she looks over to see Kara smiling at her, and she gathers every ounce of bravery she has inside her before reaching for an oyster.

Sam wants gay, huh?

She'll give her gay.

She smirks over at Kara, making sure she has the other woman's full attention before wiggling her eyebrows and turning her attention to the oyster.

There really isn't a more erotic food, she thinks. As far as aphrodisiacs go, oysters are pretty high up there.

Steeling herself, she flips the oyster over in its shell and drops a bit of lemon juice on it before bringing it to her lips and slurping it up. Some of the juice dribbles down her chin, and she uses her fingers to bring it up to her mouth, turning her gaze on Kara as she licks at them.

Kara's eyes are wide, pupils blown as she stares at Lena, eyes flickering between her eyes and mouth.

Fuck.

It was going to be hard to forget what that looked like.

Especially when Lena had to go back to thinking of Kara as a friend.

Because if that didn't send out enough sapphic vibes to elicit a reaction, then she could definitely be sure that Kara was straight. And straight girl crushes -

"Do you wanna go out with me?" Kara breathes, eyes locked on Lena's lips. "Like a date? Like not a friends date, but a date date. Like I'll bring you flowers. Or chocolate, you like chocolate. Or is that too cheesy? Maybe-"

"Kara!" Alex cuts her off. "Let the lady answer."

A long moment of silence stretches across the table as Lena thanks every god and patron saint she can think of for her good luck.

"Lena," Sam prompts. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"Oh!"

Oh, fuck! How has she not answered yet? How is she just sitting here like an idiot while Kara is waiting for an answer? How can -

"Y-yes!" she stutters out. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you!"

Kara grins at her response, but before either of them can speak, Alex and Sam are sliding back their chairs.

"Oh, thank god, I didn't thing you two had it in you!" Alex says, putting on her coat.

"Yeah," Sam agrees, "I was worried you'd never figure it out!"

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Kara protests.

"I have things to do. So we're going to let you two have your date now."

"By things, she means me." Alex explains, blushing.

Kara winces.

"I did not need to know that!"

"Hey," Sam shrugs. "Ruby's at a friend's house, have to take opportunities when you get them!"

"Bye!" Alex waves, dragging her girlfriend out of the restaurant.

"Well," Lena says diplomatically. "Tonight took an interesting turn. At least we don't have to worry about the food going to waste!"

"Nope!" Kara grins, reaching for the plate of wings. "But I vote for you to eat all the oysters!"


End file.
